


Changes Into Something Red

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!Liam, bad at tagging so, kind of, literally just porn bc i need more ziam in my life, victoria secret model zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Liam at the Victoria Secret Show the other day. </p><p>Liam buys Zayn something special to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Into Something Red

It was supposed to be a surprise, meeting Liam in London. But Harry has a big mouth, so Zayn shouldn’t have been surprised that there was something waiting for him when he walked into Liam’s hotel room.

His stomach tightens with anticipation when he sees the familiar striped pink bag with silver, cursive writing on the side.   He drops his suitcase beside Liam’s on the floor before going to the bag. His fingers shake as he reaches for the paper folded on the top of the bag.

It’s a simple note, but it has Zayn’s heart beating against his chest.

‘ _Put this on. Don’t touch – wait for me. x Love you  - Li_ ’

Zayn places the paper on the nightstand next to the bed and slowly pushes through the pink tissue paper – which he had always thought was a stupid thing to put inside of shopping bags – when his finger grazes something soft. He almost moans as he pulls out the small fabric from the bag.

It’s not the sexiest pair of underwear that Zayn has ever seen, but he typically doesn't wear women’s underwear. It’s the softest cotton Zayn’s ever touched and the back is full lace. It is red like the shirt Zayn is wearing, because he knew that was Liam’s favorite color on him.

He pictures Liam buying this for him while shopping with Sophia, before they got ready for the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. He’s not jealous of her, he knows Liam rather be with him than her, but there’s something pleasing about Liam being distracted by Zayn when with Sophia.

He checks to make sure the panties are the only thing in the bag before tossing it on top of Liam’s suitcase. Zayn strips off the layers of clothes he’s wearing, eagerly. He doesn't know when Liam will back, he hadn't said, but Liam wasn't going to be with happy with him if Zayn wasn't ready for him when he came back.

The panties are deliciously soft against his skin and his cock is already swollen and curving against his stomach as he pulls them on. There’s a full length mirror on the closet door that he looks at himself in, admiring the way his cock presses against the fabric. He turns, peering over his shoulder to see the way the lace stretches across his skin. It’s cut so the curve of his bottom peeks out. He runs his fingers there, where the curve of his ass meets his leg and shutters.

Zayn finds his phone and with shaky fingers he snaps a photo over his shoulder before sending it to Liam. He types out a message and then erases it, the picture itself speaks enough.

He leaves the phone on the nightstand, the message screen propped up so he can see when Liam reads it. The bed is also soft, and Zayn rests back against the pillows, laying his hands across his stomach. He keeps his fingers locked together. It’s too hard not to touch. The panties are already darkening where they’re pressed against the tip from pre-cum, and Liam isn’t even here yet.

It’s maddening, laying there. He runs a finger under the lip of the fabric and sucks in his bottom lip to keep from moaning. No one is there, but Zayn feels a bit embarrassed by how turned on he is by this.

He picks up his phone, to distract his fingers, but Liam hasn’t responded. He types out a quick message, before putting the phone back down.

‘ _Can I please touch?_ ’

Liam responds almost immediately, sending a single “ _no_ ” and Zayn groans. He hooks a thumb under the top of his underwear and fumbles to snap another photo. Zayn wonders if Liam’s sitting next to her as he reads his messages, if he has to hide his phone or the flush in his cheeks.

‘ _I’m not going to touch you if you don’t listen._ '

Zayn groans. If Liam thought that was going to be enough to keep Zayn’s hands off of himself, he was wrong. Experimentally, he thrusts his hips up, watching his cock twitch against the fabric. Its friction, but it’s frustratingly not enough. He swipes his thumb across the screen to video and thrusts his hips again; letting out a soft moan that he knows Liam isn’t going to be able to hear if he’s still at the fashion show. He includes the caption ‘not touching babe’.

When Liam reads the message, Zayn wiggles his hips again. He wonders if he could come like this, without disobeying Liam. He keeps his fingers everywhere else, running along his torso, pinching at his hip bones, across his nipples.

It seems like hours before there’s the sound of the key clicking outside of the hotel door. And Zayn could scream because he was seconds away from wrapping his hand around his cock to relieve the pressure building in him. Liam punishing him isn’t always a bad thing.

Liam walks in, eyes not turning in his direction. He’s wearing a velvet black suit fitted to his body, with a small bow tie and Zayn wants whoever picked that outfit out for Liam to be fired. He’s devastatingly handsome, made to wear suits. He wonders how many people were paying attention to him instead of the Victoria Secret models, because Zayn would have been, if he had been there.

Liam slowly undoes the gold watch wrapped around his wrist and Zayn thrusts his hips up weakly, willing Liam to look at him. He doesn’t, as he slips off his coat jacket and undoes the cuff of his sleeves.

“You know,” Liam finally says, his voice low. His eyes only flick towards Zayn for a moment, before he sits down at the end of the bed and looks away from Zayn to take his shoes off.. “I had to leave the show early. Sophia was quite unhappy with me.”

Zayn groans, biting his bottom lip. His fingers flex against the skin of his stomach. He circles his fingers around Zayn’s ankle and tugs, dragging Zayn down the bed. Liam’s eyes rake his body and his tongue unconsciously licks out to swipe at his bottom lip. Zayn flushes, fingers stretching across his torso just to do something.

“Teasing me like that wasn’t very nice after I bought you such a lovely gift,” Liam says, his words ending in a soft growl as he lifts Zayn’s foot and kisses the inside of his ankle. He eyes the stretch of red across Zayn’s skin.

“Liam,” Zayn whines and Liam’s jerks his head, telling Zayn to get up.

He stands in front of Liam, who spreads his legs slightly for Zayn to fit between. Liam tugs on the bow tie to loosen it, and unbuttons the top button. The shirt stretches nicely across his chest, fitting along the bulge of his arms. His dress pants are tight enough that Zayn can make out the curve of Liam’s cock underneath them.

“You like these?” Liam hums, running his hands down Zayn’s side to rest at his hips. His thumb traces the top of the fabric. He leans forward, pressing an open mouth kiss to Zayn’s chest. Zayn’s fingers slide around the back of his head because he’s not sure if he’d be able keeping himself up. Liam’s touch burns his skin and he needs more.

“Yeah, Li,” Zayn sighs in response. His touches are too light, too gentle. His stomach is churning with anticipation because he knows how Liam gets. Gentle then rough.

Liam’s hands run back up his torso, cupping Zayn’s neck and pulling him down so their lips can meet. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. When those models were walking around, I was wondering what it would be like if it were you.”

Liam’s tongue flicks out against his lips and Zayn chases it with his own. “With her?” he mumbles against Liam’s lips.

Liam growls, his eyes closing. “Show me,” he says roughly. “Stand up and show me.”

Zayn’s heart picks up pace as he takes a step back from Liam. Liam’s hands rest in his lap, eyes raking down Zayn’s body. With anyone else, Zayn would be embarrassed by the wet spot soaking through the material, but it’s Liam, who looks at him with heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Turn around,” Liam orders and Zayn obeys. He wishes he didn’t though, because he wants to see the look on Liam’s face when he hears him groan out. “Bend over, babe.”

Zayn does, spreading his legs slightly. He’s close enough to the wall that he can press a hand to it to hold himself up. He feels the warmth of Liam’s hand before he’s cupping the curve of Zayn’s ass. He kneads the flesh roughly, making Zayn’s nose bump against the wall.

Liam’s hand disappears and the only sound is the bed creaking. Zayn’s not sure if he’s allowed to stand up, and he ignores the ache in his arm from holding himself up. After a long moment, there’s a body pressing against him, and he can feel the hardness of Liam’s cock. Liam reaches around, pulling Zayn back up to standing with a firm press of his hand against his torso. He mouths at Zayn’s neck, moving his hand down the planes of his stomach. Zayn tilts his head for Liam as he cups Zayn through the soft material. He lets out a desperate whine and Liam chuckles, nipping softly at his skin.

“So wet for me babe.” Liam pulls Zayn’s earlobe into his mouth as his thumb swipes at the head. Liam’s hips circle slowly behind him.

Liam turns him, pressing the back of Zayn softly against the wall, despite the urgency in his hands. Zayn fists the sides of Liam’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I should probably let you suffer, since you’ve been quite naughty today,” Liam tells him as he leans forward to nip at his jaw.

Zayn groans, thrusting his hips up against Liam’s. Liam growls against his skin, biting him hard. Zayn likes getting Liam worked up, getting him to where he’s no longer gentle with him.

“I’ll be good,” Zayn promises, fingers reaching for the buttons on Liam’s shirt. He leans forward, pressing kisses to Liam’s throat as his fingers move down his shirt. “Get on my knees, let you fuck my face.”

Liam groans, stepping away from Zayn before he can finish taking off his shirt. “Lay on the bed,” he demands and Zayn nearly runs.

He rests back against the pillows, spreading his legs and placing his hands back on his stomach because he still hasn’t been told that it’s okay to touch. Liam kneels between his knees, running his hands up Zayn’s thighs. He leans forward, hovering his smirking mouth over Zayn’s lips. “Turn over, babe.”

Liam sits back up on his knees as Zayn does as he says. He turns his head to the side, but can’t quite see Liam as he covers Zayn’s back with his body. He feels Liam’s lips, soft against his shoulders and moving down his back. It’s hard not to grind his hips down when Liam gets to the bottom of Zayn’s spine, and Liam’s hands running up the back of his thighs, pushing his ass cheeks up.

Liam noses at the lace fabric, barely brushing against his skin. His thumbs slide underneath the fabric as he cups his ass. There’s warmth breath across his skin and Zayn moans out, desperate. He wants to grind his hips down, but Liam is pulling them up away from the bed.

He opens his mouth to complain at Liam, but it comes out as a broken sob. Liam is moving the fabric aside and pressing his mouth to his skin. Liam runs his tongue across Zayn’s skin, spreading his cheeks, exposing Zayn. His tongue is hot and wet against him, running over his hole. He can’t contain the litany of moans that leave his lips as Liam presses the tip of his tongue against him.

“So good babe,” Liam moans, licking into him harder now. Liam’s hands knead harshly at his skin and Zayn hopes there will be marks tomorrow.

His legs shake when Liam presses the tip of his finger to Zayn’s hole, pushing in too slowly. Liam runs his tongue along the rim messily so his finger slips in easily. Zayn thrusts his hips back, desperate for more and Liam chuckles, sliding his finger farther.

“Be good,” Liam says softly, biting at his flesh. Zayn keens, digging his fists into the blanket. He hooks his finger, thrusting slowly as he licks at Zayn. “Taste so good.” Liam moans against him, gently pressing a second finger against the rim.

“Please,” Zayn gasps. Liam makes it seem like he’s unaffected, but he’s going fast. And Zayn need sit.  

“Please, what?” Liam says, and Zayn can hear it in his voice. The way it’s hoarse and demanding.

“Please, Daddy.”

Liam lets out a filthy moan against Zayn, pushing the second finger in. The stretch stings, but Liam’s pressing against the bundle of nerves inside of him and it has him squirming, his cock leaking. The panties rub against the tip of him, and the friction is maddening.

“Am I being good for you?” Zayn asks breathlessly as Liam scissors his fingers. Liam hums against him, but that is the only response he gets.

Liam’s mouth moves across his skin again as he adds the third finger, stretching and opening him slowly. “You look like a proper girl,” Liam says, his mouth moving back towards Zayn’s spine. Zayn would normally respond with a rude remark, but it’s hard to care when Liam is fucking his fingers into him with purpose.

Liam is at the back of his neck when he removes his fingers from Zayn. Zayn whines in protest, but Liam is rolling him over so they’re facing each other. He props himself up on his elbows around Zayn’s head, leaning in to lick at Zayn’s lips. He’s still fully dressed, minus the few buttons opened that reveal his chest. Zayn leans up, pushing Liam back on his knees so he can finish removing the shirt, mouthing at his chest as he does so.

When Zayn undoes the button of Liam’s dress pants, he leans forward to run his tongue along the start of his briefs. “Maybe you’ll wear the panties next time,” Zayn says against his skin. Liam moans, thrusting his hips up as Zayn slides his pants down past his hips. He bites at Liam’s hip bone to suck a dark mark there, dipping his hands down the back of Liam’s briefs. “I’ll be Daddy.”

Liam whines, pressing a firm hand on Zayn’s chest until he’s lying back down. Zayn laughs as Liam wiggles out of his pants, a desperation to his movements that wasn’t there before. “You’re not very good at staying dominant,” he jokes as Liam leans back over him.

“Should I put you over my knee and spank you for that?” he says tightly, pressing his hips down against Zayn. Their cocks slide together through the material and Zayn arches against him. “Slide a cock ring on you? I have one in my suitcase.”

Zayn moans because of course Liam does. “No, no,” he says desperately, not caring if he sounds like he’s begging. He might just do that, if it will break Liam’s resolve and get him to finally fuck him.

Liam laughs before attaching their lips again, one arm keeping him hovered over Zayn’s body, and the other sliding down his side to tug at the panties.

“Love these, but need ‘em off.” He slips them down Zayn’s thighs, moving so Zayn can shimmy them off completely. Liam slips his own briefs off the rest of the way before plastering his body back over Zayn’s.

“You good?” Liam asks, hands moving to the back of Zayn’s thighs to spread them and lift his hips. He can feel the tip of Liam’s cock against his hole. He’s still wet from Liam’s tongue, but he doesn’t know if it’s enough. He finds himself nodding anyway.

Liam presses his hips forward frustratingly slow. “Was gonna find lube,” Liam says roughly. “But you’ve been naughty, remember?”

Zayn knows Liam would stop if Zayn needed him to, but he doesn’t. The stretch hurts, but Liam is being gentle as he fills him up, his face twisted into concentration.

When Liam’s pressed deep, he curls his body over Zayn, hooking an arm under Zayn’s thigh to pull it between them. He grinds his hips down, biting down on Zayn’s bottom lip when Zayn opens his lips to moan. He continues to grind down as Zayn adjusts to the intrusion.  

“Tell me when babe,” Liam says desperately, biting at his jaw. It’s shocking how Liam can go from ‘I’m going to spank you’ to this and Zayn loves him. He nods, moving his hips along with Liam as he grinds against his prostate.

Liam pulls out until only the tip of his cock is pressed into Zayn and then thrusts carefully forward. He’s careful, repeating the slow thrusts until the resistance is gone, and he fucks into Zayn with purpose. Zayn is wrecked below him, moans being ripped from him as his nails dig desperately into Liam’s skin.

Liam reaches up, grabbing the headboard as Zayn’s legs slips down to his waist. He presses a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and fucks into him hard, the loud slap of their skin filling the room. Zayn cries out, reaching for Liam’s hips as he tries to thrust back.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn moans. His cock slaps hard against his stomach, dragging pre-cum across his skin. He needs Liam to tell him it’s okay to touch.

“Say it again,” Liam grits out, fucking his cock against Zayn’s prostate. He lets go of the headboard, so their sweat slicked bodies press against each other, and Zayn’s cock is trapped between their torsos. Liam’s name is ripped out of him again as his stomach tightens with that familiar feeling, and his nails dig sharply into Liam’s back.

“Liam, please,” he cries. “Please, fuck, I’m going –“

“Go on,” Liam allows. Zayn reaches between them, wrapping his hand desperately around himself as tries to fuck up into his own hand while meeting the force of each one of Liam’s thrusts.

Liam crushes their mouths together, pressing harshly into Zayn. Zayn bites hard on Liam’s lips as his come streaks down his fist and across their torsos. Liam lets out a wrecked sound as Zayn clenches around him, his thrusts staggering as he comes hotly inside of Zayn. He thrusts shallowly, replacing Zayn’s fist with his own.

Zayn hisses from sensitivity and Liam lets go, sliding out of him gently. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam, tugging him close and he’s peppering kisses to his jaw, breathing heavily against Zayn’s skin.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Liam says against his skin like a whisper. Zayn drags his fingers through Liam’s hair, tilting his head so he can press his lips to Zayn’s lips instead.

“That’s you, Daddy,” Zayn starts with a smirk.

Liam groans, nipping at Zayn’s bottom lip. “Call me that when I’m ready for round two.”

Zayn laughs loudly, rolling over Liam so he can kiss Liam the way he wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please? Thank you to louisbutts on tumblr for peer reviewing it for me! [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
